Ice
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: Andy sees many things as a full time police officer. She's witnessed murders, broken up fights, seen domestic violence... but seeing her little sister almost die of a drug overdose takes the cake. Andy hasn't seen her little sister, Jordan, in five years since she ran away from home. Now that Jordan is back, new dilemmas arise and her coworkers get mixed in with the action.


The blood dripped down Halle's face like melting ice cream on a hot day. The air around them chilled them to the bone like the ice on the walls, her hair, and her blood. Ice had acted like a shield to protect Jordan McNally but to the girl lying face first dead on the ground, it had been a weapon. As sharp and deadly as a blade, it shot through Halle's heart and her brain, quick to bring death knocking upon her door. Jordan didn't open her eyes when Halle's bare knees hit the ground, cracking into tiny bone fragments, and her skin cutting open to display tendons and muscle. Jordan didn't want to see the blood and gore that came along with it; that's not how she wanted to remember her friend.

She wanted to ignore Halle's dying body and block out the sound of her final breath as it escaped her lips. She wanted to escape this scene, yet she felt as if she had to be there. Halle was just as lost as she was. Halle had dreaded opening her eyes and seeing the world for what it truly was. She wanted to taste stale air and coat her lungs with toxic paste and paint the walls with it. Everything she said was a lie but everything she said held some truth.

Halle was the definition of contradiction.

She would spit horrible jokes out her chapped lips one day and ignore your questions the next. She always gave people the cold shoulder as if she were the Devil of some far off land and couldn't be bothered except to watch you rot into the soil. The brick walls beside Jordan felt as if they were caving in, one by one, brick by brick. The whole sky was cracking and it was all going to fall down on top of her, crushing her skull like a horse would squish a bug. Jordan's first reaction to seeing her body, eyes still open, hair wet with white dots of ice caught in it, made her want to puke. All of those sick and twisted jokes Halle told had told her, all those nights they spent wandering the streets looking for a shop doorway with a light on, vanished from her memory. Halle was no longer the girl Jordan walked with at night or shared a sleeping bag with in the winter; she was just another girl lost girl dead in the alleyway after a fight with her drug dealer.

Jordan looked down to the pipe she held in her hand. It was so new that when she looked at it she could see her own reflection; whether she liked it or not. When she looked at it, she didn't see the brunette she used to be. She saw a blonde coward shaking before the sunrise and bowing down to the night, swearing upon the Devil's soul.

Swearing upon Halle's soul.

"No!" Her voice cracked, breath rising up into the frigid air. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, and couldn't do anything. Jordan stayed put like she was told to, her emotions bleeding into memories. Days and nights blurred together, turning into demons and monsters that you would only expect to find in your closet, not walking side by side with you. Dear Lord, what had she done?

Jordan dropped the smoke pipe as she opened her eyes and watched as it clattered to the pavement, breaking into pieces like Halle. Shards of glass fell into Halle's dark blood and floated as if they were in a puddle of rain water, waiting to get splashed away by a happy girl in a pair of yellow gumboots. Halle was once that girl, skipping down the street, holding her mother's hand as she splashed through the water. How did she end up like this? Dead on the street with a bullet in her head.

Jordan shifted her large backpack from her left shoulder to her right and turned around on her heels. She walked away from her friend's dead body, snow falling in large flakes all around her. Soon Halle's body would be covered, left for the garbage men to find early in the morning. What will her parents say? Surely her mother's mouth will turn from laughter to confusion and then she'll collapse onto her knees with grief the same way Halle did. Only her knees won't break and her skull won't shatter; she won't end up with a bullet in her head.

Jordan broke into a run somewhere on her way out of the alley as snow fell fast and hard around her and tears stung her cheeks like bees in the summer. The cars around her were beginning to pile with snow, ice forming in the middle of the windshields. She kept running, her feet slipping and sliding on the ice forming beneath her feet, her chest heaving up and down trying to bring more air into her lungs. She too was guilty of coating her lungs with the thick, toxic paste Halle had in hers.

She was guilty of loving Ice.

The air around Jordan began to swirl and the wind picked up; she could feel a powerful storm on the horizon. The snow had become so thick she couldn't see through it but she still kept on running. Pavement turned to ice, shops into trees, and cars into snow banks. For a moment she forgot she lived in the city. She began to think of her home back in the suburbs of Ontario, where she used to cuddle up into a blanket next to her big sister and sip hot chocolate.

"It's snowing," Andy McNally would say with a heavy sigh, not wanting to venture out from underneath the blanket and into the frostbite.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Jordan would ask in her little voice, so hopeful and cheery only to be rejected by Andy's head shake and pouty lip.

But now, in the city, with the whiteout blocking her vision and the wind threatening to sweep her off her feet, Jordan wished with all her heart that Andy wanted to build that snowman with her when she had the chance. Anger raged inside Jordan's chest, her heart beat wildly as it threatened to leap out of her chest and bound away into the storm alone. Her hands coiled and uncoiled into fists everything was changing; the world, herself, everything. It just took Halle's death for her to see it.

Between inhaling the Ice that sat in crystal chunks at the bottom of her pipe and huddling next to Halle on the streets, Jordan was nothing. Nothing but a mere shadowing passing beneath a streetlamp in the middle of the night. Ice had overcome her; life had overcome her. But, something happened that night, something that made her make a sudden turning point in her life.

She thought she saw her older sister, trudging through the snow with head down, shielding her skin from the wind. Jordan took a step off the sidewalk and onto the thin sheet of ice that layered the road.

"An…" she tried to say, her teeth clattering against the cold. "Andy!" She finally managed to say before her foot slipped and her body came crashing down to the pavement below. Her arm let out a sharp crack and her scream was enough to pierce the ears of a dog. Andy's head whipped around, her eyes locking on the fallen girl on the road. Running as best as she could without slipping, she ran to the girl on the street, screaming in pain.

"Hey!" Andy called to the girl as she rolled her over from her front to her back. "Are you okay?"

That was when pain struck Andy so hard she thought she was going to topple over onto her ass. She recognized those emerald green eyes that stared through your soul until there was nothing left. Jordan's small pale hands reached up for Andy's, and that was when the tears began to fall.

"Jordan?" Andy whispered, the freezing cold numbing her lips. When had she last seen her little sister? At her mother's summer cottage when she was twelve and Jordan had been just born? Or was it was Jordan was five and Andy met her mother at her new place when she was seventeen? Whenever it was, Andy put it behind her at that very moment to save her half-sister from succumbing to the cold.

"Stay with me!" She yelled to Jordan as she fumbled with the buttons on her cellphone. Andy looked at Jordan's scars and marks, wondering what the hell her little sister had gone through to deserve those. Jordan's screaming halted, and then all at once came back.

"It's okay, Jordie, I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you."

**_I really hope everyone will enjoy this story! Just a heads up that I'm in Canada, and I think we are three or four episodes ahead of America for this season's Rookie Blue. This is my own story with my own storyline. Andy will be with Sam and Gail will be a lesbian. I'm really sorry if the writing isn't that great as I am only eighteen and trying my best. Please review! _**


End file.
